My Goth Family
My sixth fanfiction. A big thanks to FirstDrellSpectre for the awesome picture of Lucy and her older siblings in gothic attire. Enjoy! One night at the Loud House, Lucy was watching a vampire movie with Haiku and Maggie. "See", Lucy said, "anyone can make a good vampire movie." "You said it Lucy", Haiku said. When the movie ended, Lucy, Haiku, and Maggie decided to talk. "I'm glad I have friends like you two", Lucy said, "I feel like you're the only ones who get me." "What about your family", Haiku asked. "They're just my family", Lucy said, "they know nothing about a goth's life." "I dunno", Maggie said, "your brother and fourth older sister are natural mime artists." "And your brother sure knows how to hook a girl up", Haiku said. "I know", Lucy said, "but I think it would be nice if they were more like me." Lincoln and the other 9 sisters overheard this and were upset about what Lucy said, especially Lynn, Lincoln, and Lily. "I thought we were her favorites", Lincoln said. "What's gotten into her", Lola asked, "what makes her think she can say those things about us?" "I'm going to have a serious talk with her", Lori said. "Wait a minute", Lincoln said, "she wants us to change, and maybe being goth might be worth a try." "Maybe so", Leni said, "I can design us all goth clothes." "Don't worry about me", Lincoln said, "I've still got my goth outfit from the time Lynn and I had to share a room." "I won't do it", Lola said. "Why not", Lincoln asked. "I'll never win any beauty pageants looking like a goth", Lola said. "That's too bad", Lincoln said, "because I hear that the Little Miss Goth pageant is coming up next weekend." "I'll help with the outfits", Lola said. The next morning, Lucy woke up and went downstairs, where she saw Lincoln and the others wearing gothic outfits. "Hey Lucy", Lincoln said. "What's going on", Lucy asked. "We're all goth", Lynn said, "and listen to this poem we wrote." They all spoke the poem, which went like: "We thought we were happy, all cheerful and glee. '' But we're happy with being unhappy, and full of misery." "This is the real us Lucy", Lincoln said. Lucy walked out of the room and turned to the audience. "I think I'm goanna like my new siblings", Lucy said. Later that day, they joined Lucy, Haiku, and Maggie in reading poetry under the old oak tree. "Now", Lucy said, "let's hear your works." "Here's mine", Haiku said. Haiku's poem went like: ''"A cut on my hand, blood down my arm. '' But it brings me happiness, not any harm." "Beautiful", Lucy said, "do any of you have one?" "I do", Luna said, "it goes like this." Luna's poem went like: ''"As I play my music, a raven lands on my amp. '' I stop playing, the Raven flies away." Lincoln then punched her arm "That's the best you can come up with", Lincoln asked. "Coming up with poetry is harder than coming up with song lyrics", Luna said. Later, they went over to a food truck. "Hello", Maggie said, "I'll take the blackened chicken, the black olives, the black beans..." The server then put said stuff on her plate. "And you", the server asked. "I'll have the ambrosia salad please", Leni said, "with sprinkles." Lincoln then punched her in the arm. "What did I say", Leni asked. "Don't ask for that happy person food", Lincoln said, "ask for something black." "Okay", Leni said, "can the sprinkles be black?" Lincoln facepalmed, and at the end of the day, the siblings returned home, and Lincoln and the other sisters (minus Lucy) went into Lori's room. "Okay, what was that all about", Lincoln asked, "you don't even know the first thing about being goth." "We're not goths", Lori said, "we're just acting." "Not anymore", Lincoln said, "if we want to be Lucy's perfect siblings, we have to be real, and that means losing something we love dearly." Lincoln left and came back with a cardboard box, which had all his comics in it. "Alright everyone", Lincoln said, "put what you love in the box so we can be put in a state of despair." "Lincoln", Lori said, "we're not doing this." "You have to", Lincoln said, "you have to loose something you love so you can know how it feels to be depressed." "But we won't have our prized possessions anymore", Leni said. "It's either become goths for real or be disappointments to Lucy forever", Lincoln said. Lori put in her phone, Leni put in her clothes, Luna put in her guitar, Luan put in her comedy props, Lynn put in her balls, Lana put in Izzy, Hops, and El Diablo, Lola put in her tiaras, Lisa put in her chemicals, and Lily put in her blankie. "Now what", Lana asked. "This", Lincoln said. Lincoln threw the box outside and it landed in Mr. Grouse's yard. "What's this", Mr. Grouse asked. The next day, Lucy came downstairs and saw Lincoln and the others all depressed. "Hey Lucy", Lincoln said. "What's wrong", Lucy asked. "Our lives are meaningless", Lynn said. "We lost all of our most cherished belongings", Lori said, "we have no purpose now." Lucy walked away and turned to the audience. "This has gone too far", Lucy said, "Lincoln and the others are now just like me and it's all my fault." Then they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it", Lucy said. She opened the door and saw Mr. Grouse holding the box with everyone's possessions in it. "I don't know how it got there, but this box of your things was thrown into my yard", Mr. Grouse said. "Thank you", Lucy said. Lucy closed the door and went into the kitchen and set the box down. "That's it", Lincoln said, "it's time for a new plan." Lincoln took the box, put it on the counter, and grabbed some lighter fluid and matches. "Too far", Lola said. Lola and the others tackled Lincoln while he tried to strike the match. "It's for your own good", Lincoln said. Lucy came inside and saw the chaos. "Enough", Lucy shouted. Everyone stopped, shocked at what had happened, as Lucy never shouted. "Why are you doing this", Lucy asked. "We overheard you talking to Haiku and Maggie the other night", Lincoln said. "You're not happy with how we are", Lynn said. Lucy then felt ashamed. "I didn't mean it", Lucy said, "remember the time Lincoln was lonely because nobody shared the same intrests as him, well that's how I felt." "Why didn't you say so", Lincoln asked. "I didn't want to admit it to you guys", Lucy said, "you always see me as dark, creepy, and menacing, I couldn't admit it." "We're your family", Lincoln said, "we have some things in common." "Like our favorite program", Lana said, "Drake & Josh is coming on in a few munities." "Then let's do this", Lucy said. They all sat down on the couch and watched the ''Drake & Josh episode "Peruvian Puff Pepper", when Lynn Sr. came in and stared awkwardly at the sight of all his children in gothic attire. "Honey, start the car back up", Lynn Sr. said. The End Notes * The episode of Drake & Josh the Loud siblings watch at the end oft he fanfiction, "Peruvian Puff Pepper", is a reference to the iCarly episode "iToe Fat Cakes", where Carly is watching that episode while she is in the bathtub. * Originally, Lincoln and his sisters (minus Lucy) were going to go much more far, decorating the house to make it look like it's in a horror movie, and the ending would have been them all hugging, with Lynn Sr. yelling "What happened here?!". Category:Episodes